Field
The disclosed art generally relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, a photoreceptor cell detection method and a program.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an adaptive optics scanning laser ophthalmoscope (hereinafter called an AO-SLO) applying an aberration correction technology to an ophthalmic apparatus. The AO-SLO is an ophthalmoscope applying a telescope technology which acquires a clear image of a star by compensating fluctuations of the atmosphere to the eye and is capable of resolving each one of photoreceptor cells of the retina.
From the clinical value viewpoint, extraction of an effective index for a diagnosis from the image acquired by the AO-SLO may be necessary. There has been a need for a technology for accurately detecting a photoreceptor cell as an effective index from an image. K. Y. Li and A. Roorda, “Automated identification of cone photoreceptors in adaptive optics retinal images,” J. Opt. Soc. Am. A 24(5), 1358-1363 (2007) discloses a scheme focusing on a brightness profile of photoreceptor cells, which performs low-pass filtering supporting a frequency corresponding to the cycle of photoreceptor cells on brightness and then detects a maximum value therefrom.
However, because the cited art detects a photoreceptor cell by using the maximum value of brightness of an image, a photoreceptor cell having a low brightness may not be detected. There is also a problem that noise having a high brightness may unintentionally be detected as a photoreceptor cell.